


Lights

by Edvin (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Eager Lindir, Elrond is enamoured, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, OOC characters, Protective Elrond, Wildlights, Zoo, elrondir, gratuitous cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Edvin
Summary: Elrond and Lindir go to the night-session of the zoo for a date. Fluff, awe, and cuddles are the result. Seriously, a ton of fluff. This is mostly just long-winded, descriptive fluff. But don't let that deter you. Actually, if fluff deters you, than maybe you shouldn't read this.~~~I'm bad at summaries. Read for the Elrondir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the Wildlights night at the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle. If you look up “Wildlights Woodland Park Zoo” in Google, the “Images” tab should give you a good idea of the setting. Also, I’m too lazy to revise this, so please don’t point out any errors with the grammar or spelling. Pan, I’m looking at you. ~Edvin

Lindir was practically gliding next to Elrond, grinning in excitement as they entered the zoo. The sky was pitch-black, clouds covering the stars, but the light displays shone bright. Elrond smiled indulgently at his companion as he payed the fee at the entrance, a laugh escaping him as Lindir snatched the tickets and pulled his friend towards the gates. The brown-haired male toned down his enthusiasm slightly as he passed the gatekeeper the tickets, but he tugged Elrond through so quickly afterwards that the taller male nearly lost his balance, another small laugh escaping him.

It wasn’t until they were fully inside that they could fully appreciate just how grand it was.

Along the walls, bushes, trees, and enclosures, lights dangled, hung from, and strung along in different shapes, all clearly distinctive. The lights were shining brightly in the dark, eliminating the need for walkway-lamps as blue, green, yellow, pink, red, orange, and purple LED’s glowed brightly to depict many light-casting decorations. Some smaller, green lights glimmered from inside bushes and from atop the well-manicured lawn, while blue and silver lights were attached to massive arches and towering trees. The radiance lit the scene clearly enough that the zoo appeared a night painted in fluorescence.

Beside a gaping Lindir, Elrond allowed a low whistle at the splendour. “Most impressive.”

“Are you kidding?!” Lindir detached himself from Elrond to dance beneath the brightly-lit entry arch, laughing as he drunk in the vitality of the dazzling. “This place is incredible!”

Elrond swept forward and engulfed the smaller male in a side-hug, which Lindir used to latch onto Elrond’s arm at once. Without a word they set off towards the left, commenting on the light structures and occasionally pausing to gape. They both chuckled at the light-monkeys making their way across trees and couldn't resist taking a picture of the safari light-scene.

Eventually, they stopped by one of the many adorned trees, Elrond taking out his camera once more to take a quick photo of Lindir. The dark-haired male grinned at his boyfriend, who was insisting on stretching his lithe form into a ridiculous pose. Then Lindir’s arms dropped, his jaw doing the same in synchronization. As Elrond moved away from behind the camera, about to ask Lindir why he had frozen as thus, he saw what the younger had noticed. A single, large snowflake was floating down from the heavens. Hilariously enough, it landed directly upon Lindir’s nose.

The brown-haired male scrunched up his nose, unsettling the snowflake before it could melt, while Elrond laughed and snapped another picture. They shared a private grin before convening in the center of the courtyard, tilting their heads up and staring at the black sky.

The clouds had not yet blown over, so no stars shone. However, the fluorescent light cast brilliance upon the white snowflakes, making them to glint different colors as they descended. Wordlessly, Lindir looped his arm around Elrond’s, and they sat upon the bench to watch the snow drift down for a while longer.

The moment was peaceful and, despite the chatter of other visitors, Lindir snuggled into Elrond’s side. The older male was warm, and Lindir reveled in it, his scarf drawn up a little past his chin while his breath turned to light puffs of fog. Eventually, they decided that they had basked enough, and they stood up to make their way towards the food area. They both ate a single soft-pretzel, trying their hardest not to gape at a blond man secluded to the corner, seeming as if he intended to eat his entire pizza by his lonesome. When the pizza-consuming man had begun on his fourth slice, a younger, brown-haired male neared, scolding the man- who was apparently his brother- for not waiting for him and “Uncle Thorin”.

Lindir and Elrond exchanged amused glances, leaving through the back door just as a sturdy, black-haired man began to berate his nephews.

Elrond and Lindir ended up walking towards the reindeer, listening with detached interest to the guide as they both gazed upon the massive beasts. At one point, the reindeer in the far corner heaved itself to it’s feet, moving over to Lindir and Elrond. Lindir shrank at first, until Elrond laughed slightly, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand and assuring him that the gentle beast wouldn’t chomp his fingers off. Cautiously, Lindir stroked the reindeer's neck, his face transforming into the brightest of smiles as he pet the animal. Soon enough, other patrons crowded around, and they were forced to take their leave.

As they made their way back down the path and past the carousel, they clung together, reveling in the warmth of the other as they spoke lightly of their jobs. Lindir cut himself off with a light gasp, motioning towards where a preening peacock strutted past the entry of the butterfly pavilion. Elrond smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, and they walked closer, nearing the creature enough to take a few pictures.

And then, at long last, they left.

The light of the magnificent archway was all that was visible as they pulled out of the parking lot, politely thanking the parking attendant as they made their way onto the more populated streets. The snow had fallen in gentle flurries, and the recent lack of rain made for a substantial fluff, rather than the slush so common to cities.

And then Elrond pulled into the parking lot. Hardly had he stopped, then had Lindir launched himself at his boyfriend, kissing Elrond’s forehead and cheeks while thanking him profusely. Elrond cradled Lindir’s jaw, smiling warmly at and leaning in as he captured his boyfriend’s lips in a light, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sweet Eru, that was a lot of fluff! This was not a paid promo for Wildlights, but seriously, if you live in the area, you should consider it. I actually wasn’t able to appreciate Wildlights to it’s full extent when I visited, purely because this popped into my mind halfway through the visit and I just had to right it. Overeager Lindir with Enamoured Elrond is the best. Ah, the glorious fluff. Traako. Now I have to tag all of this. Hope you appreciated it! ~Edvin


End file.
